A Day in the Life
by Smack77
Summary: Moments in the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi during his time on Tatooine. This is a collection of self contained short stories that feature the characters from my story "Trust in the Force." Genres will include steamy romance, family, adventure, angst, and humor. Some chapters will have a solid M rating, but not all. Happy reading!


**A Day in the Life**

 **Hello Everyone! Thanks in advance for reading. The following is intended to be a collection of short stories starring the characters from my first two fanfics** ** _Trust in the Force_** **and** ** _Trust in the Force Part II._** **Don't worry, you don't need to have read them in order to enjoy this! Each chapter will be about something that happens during times that are skipped over in the original works. I will add chapters if and when inspiration strikes. It was my intention to post this on my one year anniversary on this site, but didn't quite make it. Oh, well. Better late than never I suppose. Happy reading and please let me know what you think! (As always, all Star Wars characters belong to Disney and George Lucas. I wrote this for fun and nothing more.)**

 **Happy Birthday**

 **This particular vignette takes place a few weeks after the conclusion of the first _Trust in the Force_ story. I hope you enjoy!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi anxiously stroked his beard as he looked at the mass of bags and boxes that littered the table before him and wondered if perhaps he was in a bit over his head. He had started out with the best of intentions on what had seemed like a simple enough task but now found himself stymied before he'd even begun. He read the instructions once more, a bewildered frown creasing his brow.

 _Cream the butter and sugar together until light and fluffy._

Cream? There wasn't any cream on the list of ingredients he was sure of it. A quick double check of the recipe confirmed that indeed he was right. No cream. With a sigh Obi-Wan reached for his data pad and did a holonet search on cooking terms.

 ** _CREAM:_** _  
To soften a fat, especially butter, by beating it at room temperature. Butter and sugar are often creamed together, making a smooth, soft paste._

Ahh! So that's what it meant. Suddenly he remembered a line from the Jedi Code and chuckled to himself. "There is no ignorance there is knowledge." He doubted the words had been intended for his current situation, but it certainly was applicable. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. Back on track again, he whistled a cheerful tune as he measured and sifted and mixed. Soon three layers of dark chocolate cake lay cooling on the table as he cleaned up the dirty dishes.

Today was Luna's birthday and Obi-Wan wanted to surprise her with something nice when she returned from her outing with Beru Lars. He thought back on the past year and wondered how he ever could have survived without her.

Several months after he had arrived on Tatooine to watch over Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan had found Luna in a crashed escape pod a few miles from his hut. She was a primary school teacher from Corellia whose latent Force sensitivity had suddenly manifested at a very unfortunate time sending her on the run from the Empire. After treating her injuries and helping her to understand her new powers, he ultimately started training her in the ways of the Force.

Besides being a quick and willing student, Luna was also a lovely person both inside and out and it didn't take long before a mutual attraction began to grow. At first Obi-Wan had struggled with the Jedi Code's rules on attachments, but after much soul searching and a few conversations with Master Qui-Gon, he decided that the Order had been wrong about that. Now they had been together for several months and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Once the cake was frosted and the kitchen area was tidy again, Obi-Wan set the table, placed a small glass of pink cactus blossoms in the center, and then stood back to admire the effect. It had taken quite a lot of effort to find them, but it was worth it. Nodding his head with satisfaction, he headed to the refresher for a quick shower.

He was just buttoning up his best off-white tunic when he heard Luna arrive home from Anchorhead. A warm sense of happiness filled him as she said goodbye to Beru and he listened as the speeder roared away across the sand. Suddenly she was there standing in the doorway with a bright smile on her face. She glanced around the room quickly taking in the table, the flowers, and the cake that stood waiting on the counter with sparkling green eyes.

"What's all this?" she asked curiously. "Where did you find cactus blossoms? They're beautiful!" She put down her bag by the door and walked towards Obi-Wan as she looked at the decidedly lopsided confection he had spent all afternoon making. "Is that devaronian's food cake?"

He nodded proudly. Obi-Wan could cook if he had to, but being a Jedi Master left little time for such pursuits. Before he ended up on Tatooine, most of his meals had been eaten in the Temple cafeteria or at Dex's Diner. Luna's birthday cake was easily the hardest thing he had ever attempted and he was still mildly shocked that it had turned out at all. "I made it myself!"

"You baked?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise as she stepped into his arms. He held her close for a moment before unexpectedly dipping her backwards and kissing her passionately. Shrieks of laughter quickly died away as she melted against him while all around them a deep sense of contentment, love, and light permeated the Force.

"Happy Birthday, my darling!"

…

Supper was a lively meal. They talked and laughed while thoroughly enjoying each other's company. After dinner, they went out to the front steps where they sat close together discussing birthdays under a glittering canopy of stars.

"What a difference a year makes." Luna said thoughtfully as she leaned against his shoulder. "I spent my last birthday in Coronet City at a Melahnese restaurant with some friends." she said. "What about you?"

"Hmm….", He thought back. The last birthday he'd had was a few days before he'd met Luna and the memory wasn't a pleasant one. He had spent most of that day trying unsuccessfully to contact Qui-Gon. Then, after the last attempt had resulted in failure again, he had gone to the refrigeration unit for a cold drink, seen the calendar, and finally realized what day it was.

Exactly one year earlier he had been at the Temple on a break between missions. Anakin had stopped by his quarters early in the day and invited him to dinner at Dex's in honor of the occasion. When he arrived at the diner however, he quickly realized that what he thought was going to be a quiet meal with his best friend was actually a surprise birthday party. Somehow his wily and resourceful padawan had managed to bring all of his friends together at once. Bant was there. So were Garen, Reeft, Padme, and Ahsoka. Even Yoda dropped in for a piece of cake!

He smiled at the thought. Not many people knew it, but Master Yoda had a terrible sweet tooth. For once it wasn't Reeft asking for other people's leftovers. "Mmmmm…jogan fruit filling this pastry has." The great Jedi Master mumbled around a mouthful of cake. Then he poked Anakin in the shins with his gimer stick and pointed at the plate he had just set aside. "A rose made of frosting, I see you have left. Eat it for you I could if too sweet for you it is." he offered, his ears wiggling hopefully.

It had been such a happy evening! But now everyone who had attended the party was either dead, in exile, or lost to the dark side and it was all his fault. Suddenly he felt very alone. A future filled with uncertainty loomed before him. How many more birthdays was he destined to spend in this wretched hut all by himself he wondered morosely? What he wouldn't give to undo all the events of the last few months! If only he'd noticed what was going on with Anakin sooner. If only he had been the kind of friend his former padawan felt comfortable confiding in. If only he had realized just how corrupt the Chancellor was. If only…If only….

Obi-Wan always tried to keep his thoughts focused on the present since it did no good to dwell on things that couldn't be changed. That was the Jedi way after all, but that night he had felt so overwhelmed with grief, despair, and loneliness that he did something totally out of character. Before he knew it, one ale had turned into two, then three, then four and soon he lost count.

The next morning he awoke surrounded by empty bottles with a terrible headache and a deep sense of shame. Whatever problems he had, drinking was certainly not the answer. He cleaned up the mess, grateful that no-one else had been there to see what had happened, and made himself endure the headache even though he could easily have used the Force to ease his pain.

"I spent the day here alone feeling rather sorry for myself I'm afraid." he answered hoping she wouldn't ask for details.

Luna didn't say anything, but gave him a comforting squeeze and gently kissed him on the cheek. She knew what he had been through when he first arrived on Tatooine and intuitively realized that he didn't want to talk about it.

"So which birthday do you have the best memories of? " she asked a few moments later.

That was an easy question to answer. "The best birthday I ever had was when I turned 13. Master Qui-Gon had just accepted me as his padawan."

Obi-Wan's eyes took on a faraway look. He remembered that day on Bandomeer so well! How good it had felt to finally be chosen after years of being overlooked. Of course he had been thrilled at his good luck, but it wasn't until years later that he truly understood how fortunate he was. Qui-Gon was a brilliant Jedi and a wonderful teacher, but more than that, he became the father figure that Obi-Wan didn't even realize he was missing. A sharp pang of loss gripped his heart as it always did when he thought of his former Master. Oh, how he missed Qui-Gon! He suddenly realized Luna was waiting for him to finish his thought.

"Anyway, he gave me a rock and it was the best present I ever got." He smiled at the memory.

"A rock?" Luna raised an eyebrow and looked at him dubiously. "He gave you a rock for your birthday?!"

"Well, yes." he answered. She didn't look suitably impressed so he tried harder to explain. "It wasn't just any rock. It was a special Force sensitive rock from the River of Life."

"Oh! Well, that's different I suppose." she laughed. "And here I was feeling sorry for you. All I got for my 13th birthday was a "New Younglings on the Block" poster for my bedroom wall."

He cringed as he recalled the awful group of tuneless teenaged male Twi'lek "singers" who had been extremely popular for a time. Their music was truly appalling, but their fans had loved them anyway. Somehow he couldn't picture Luna among the screaming hordes of young girls who had attended their concerts with the unsettling fervor of religious fanatics. He shook his head in dismay. "Oh, dear."

"Hey!" she laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "They weren't that bad."

His eyes twinkled and he chucked to himself. "If you say so, my dear." he answered mildly. Suddenly he remembered something. "Speaking of presents, I have something for you." He quickly ran back into the hut to retrieve the gift he had been keeping in his carved light saber chest. Hiding it behind his back, he returned outside.

"Close your eyes." he commanded. Luna did as he asked. Then he took her hand and placed the item in her palm. "Now open them"

Luna's eyes flew open. In her hand was a circular pendant on a sparkling silver chain. It was made of a lustrous semiopaque gemstone that seemed white at first but reflected swirls of iridescent blue, gray, and purple depending on the way the light struck it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she breathed as she ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the necklace.

"I saw it the last time I was in town for supplies. It's a moonstone and I thought that since your name was Luna that you might like it."

"You're so sweet!" she exclaimed happily. "I love it! Help me put it on." Luna pulled her long dark hair out of the way as he fastened the clasp. His knuckles brushed her velvety soft skin raising goose bumps that were too tempting to resist.

"There." he said as he pulled her back against him and placed feather light kisses along the elegant column of her neck. "You know," he murmured, "the lady in the shop said that if you give a moonstone to someone you love under the full moon that you will always have passion for each other."

They both looked up at the night sky where the moon shone brilliantly. It was full. He hadn't planned it that way, but silently thanked the Force for the happy coincidence.

Luna tuned in his arms and kissed him deeply, then smiled and whispered, "Take me to bed, Obi-Wan."

Inside the hut, clothing was quickly discarded and soon they lay together in a passionate embrace. In his eyes, Luna was stunning. Her skin glowed in the silvery moonlight that shone through the window and she gasped as Obi-Wan caressed her breasts, teasing the dusky brown nipples until they puckered into stiff, sensitive peaks before taking each one in his mouth by turn.

He slid one hand between her thighs exulting at how ready she was for him. With the tips of his fingers he softy stroked her silky wet core occasionally dipping a strong finger inside her until she hung on the brink of release. Then, he backed off to let her ardor cool only to repeat the process again and again. The noises she made were exquisite and he began to ache for her touch.

Finally she begged him, "Please…please…I need you!" she sobbed. Desperation pulsed along the bond that they shared and Obi-Wan decided she had waited long enough. Lacing his fingers through hers, he entered her in one swift move. Both of them cried out at the sensation and Luna's body arched frantically against him.

"Ben, Oh, yes Ben!" she entreated.

Their eyes locked. How happy and thankful he was that she had come into his life! Deep feelings of warmth and affection for this beautiful woman overwhelmed him. "I love you, Luna" Obi-Wan groaned hoarsely.

That was all it took. Luna's beautiful face contorted in a silent scream as she slipped over the edge into a shattering climax and the pleasure he felt across their bond was so great it pushed him into his own release. After one more powerful thrust, he came deep inside her with a guttural cry.

Afterwords, they lay tangled in each others arms as moonlight shone through the window bathing them in its luminescence. Luna fingered the pendant that lay between her breasts making the silver chain shimmer softly.

"Ben?" she whispered.

"Mmmmm?" he answered drowsily as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you think it's true?"

"Do I think what's true, my darling?" the intensity of their encounter had left him feeling almost stupid with bliss and he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Will we always have passion for each other?" she gazed up at him with a radiant smile that Obi-Wan couldn't help but return. "You did give me a moonstone under the full moon after all."

The heat of the day had finally dissipated and a chilly breeze blew through the open window. Luna shivered. He answered without a moment of hesitation as he nestled her closer and used the Force to pull a blanket over them both.

"Without a doubt my dear."


End file.
